


The Royal Hearts

by suboiari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suboiari/pseuds/suboiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the Cards are set to their positions, the Game would begin. The last Card has been created and things would soon move forward as Destiny has foretold whether they will or not. As the last Card, he is young and inexperienced but he will get there in due time. Innocence must always be sacrificed for knowledge and sometimes fear is the biggest factor for you to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this thing for years. And I'm still stuck at the first few chapters.. The reason being that I have 4 rewrites of the same thing. 4 rewrites. I have 4 different files of different lengths because I'll get to a part and then think I should do better and then start again and then go on and then think I can do better and then start again. My first has 19 chapters then my later file has 7 chapters and then another had 3 chapters and then there's the only one chapter one.... Someone help me!!! OTLOTLOTL

Chapter one

 

Hello everybody. Would you like to hear a story? You would? Well that's great! Sit yourself down then, and then we can start.

 

Comfortable? Good. Let's see now... where should we start...?

 

What was that? Oh yes, you're right. It's always best to start at the beginning. Now then... We'll start as how every other tale goes. Every other tale where there is a boy, who soon learns to grow up and become the great man that he was destined to be. We will have to start with...

 

Once Upon a Time ,  in a place far, far away, there was a land not that different from our own. This land was called  Cardverse.

 

This land was very very different from the world you and I know. For one, there were no 'humans' like you and I but instead, there were Cards. Unlike us, these Cards already have their own destiny written for them the moment they were created. There were the number cards who were always the normal people of the world, much like you and I, and it was their destiny to be normal and lead normal lives. Then there were the other cards. The Royal Cards. These cards were not the ordinary cards. There was the Queens, the Kings and the Jacks to make the royal three. These cards had a destiny since birth to rule the land that they were in charge with. The role of the Cards differs depending on the land that they are destined to.

 

The first three would be the Royals of the Kingdom of the Diamonds.

The Second would be the Royals of the Spades Kingdom .

Then there is the three Royals for the Kingdom of Clubs.

Finally, there was the the Royals of the Kingdom Heats.

 

Yellow for the Fashion and riches of the Diamonds. Blue for the order and stability of the Spades. Green for the resilience from nature of the Clubs. Red for....?

 

In this world, the Spades is the most powerful Kingdom, and they pride themselves on keeping order and stability on the whole world. The Diamonds are the Kingdom of riches and style. They are the beautiful people who enjoy the arts. Then comes the Clubs. The Clubs are poor compared to the rest of the Kingdoms, but the numbers are large and they have plenty of land. Even so, the land itself can be scary sometimes, but those that live there survive, adapt and grow and are respected for it. Then there is the Hearts. What was there to say about the Hearts? They have arts and riches, but less then the Diamonds. They have the strength and wisdom but are not so strong as the Spades. They had less people and land then the the Clubs as well. So what was there about the Hearts? Well... Dedication, will, determination and maybe, one could even say Love.

 

Each of the Kingdoms have their own system of ruling. The Spades would have the King and the Queen live and know each other from the moment both were in the land at the same time and they would come together as soon as they could. The eldest of the three Royals would be in charge and then the power would slowly be shared. In the Diamonds, the Jack would take care of the Queen till they are marrying age and the moment the Queen was ready, the King and Queen would wed and ascend the throne. Before that, the wealth would be with the King, and then military would be led by the Jack. In the Clubs, the royals all hid from each other and they would find each other through their own hard work. Then they would come to the throne when they have found each other. Even so, the King would have been in the throne from the start, but he needed to find the Queen and the jack himself. The Hearts were different still.

 

The Kingdom of Hearts had their royals separated until they mature. The Queen was kept in the land of their own. The Jack would be kept away as well. The King was grown and learned in the central land where the palace was and where he would stay till Death. When the King was maturing, he would then meet the other royals. The Jack would be introduced first and be placed with the King to support him as he matures. The Queen would only arrive when the King was ready to be wed. That would be when the land was stable and all the parties would have been able to fulfil their roles. Until then, the power would be held by the wisest of the three. Then they would be shared and distributed where the one in power saw fit.

 

The land of  CARDVERSE had many different rules than that we have here. In our land, our parents give us a name and we use it. Sometimes we would change it to give ourselves another identity or some other such reason. In that world, it was not the same at all. In that land, a name was something to be earned. When a Card was born, they would have no name. The Cards would first have to earn the position of being the Card they were destined to be. The 2 of Spades would not be the 2 of Spades until they are ready to fulfil the function of the 2 of Spades. This goes for all the Cards in the land. Their Destinies have been set from birth and they will grow to be their Destinies. Once they have managed to start the function of their destiny, they were then able to find out their official name. This name would be gifted to them by one of the two Jokers in the land.

 

…? The Jokers? Well... not much is known about the Jokers actually. Some say that they represent Life and Death. Some say they represent the ones who are not of any land and are the ghosts of whatever is there. All that is certain is that they have no loyalty to one particular Kingdom and that they would be there when a Card is ready to fulfil their Destiny and then gift them with a name. Now then, what was I talking about before? Oh yes..

 

The Joker would be there to officially show that the Card was ready for their Destiny, and during that, they would give the Card their official name. It would be the name that showed them to be ready and have accepted their role and duty. This would be the name that they would be called for all their work and their destiny. However, that is just their destiny. It's not quite the Card beneath the role and function. That would be their personal name.

 

The Personal Name of a Card would be chosen by the Card themselves. It is a name that would show that they are more then just a manifestation of duty. That they are individuals beyond the Card function. This Name would give them protection against influences of others about their thoughts and actions. This is because when they find their name, they know who they really are and that they have a certainty of self. They would then not be affected by magics of manipulations of others when they were still uncertain of who they are.

 

In this Land, names are very important. Names had their own magic. One could influence, manipulate and change a Card who had not yet found themselves by use of the name. To call another by their personal name was to signify closeness. To call a card by their Official name could be due to distance or lack of trust. A name of an acquaintance. To call the Card by their Card name was to refer to them by their duty. These names, if used wrongly could create, break, twist and change bonds between cards. As such, a personal name was very important so that one could defend themselves from such mean tactics. It was an old form of magic that swirled through the land, timeless and irrversible.

 

All this information regarding the Land was relatively basic knowledge in the CARDVERSE, however, as basic knowledge goes, it was easily forgotten and looked over when faced with the many problems and happenings of Life. Luckily, these rules were always recorded and could be remembered if one would take the effort to look for them. One of the mediums that the rules were recorded was in a scroll that could be found in the study of the Future King of Hearts as he grew and learned about the Land he lived in and what he was expected to do when he grew up. After all, from birth, the Future King of Hearts was groomed to fulfil his destiny, just like every other Card in the CARDVERSE. Of course that didnt meant that it wasnt going to be boring.

 

To be a King was to know plenty of information so that they would be able to lead and rule the Kingdom well. The Future King of Hearts knew that, and did not complain. From his birth he had known his destiny, and had strived to fulfil his destiny. But at five years old, it was definitely hard to hold in the various lessons without many breaks and the only driving factor was responsibility. In the end, what drove him forward for half of the way was his wonder about the Queen of Hearts. It wasn’t too hard to fathom his interest. It was the person he was going to share the rest of his life with after all.

 

After every class and depending on his performance, he would be allowed to read specific sections on some scrolls that would tell him more about the Queen. While it was definitely about the queen, it was more then usually something about the role of the Queen of Hearts in General rather then his personal Queen, but he took what he could get and imagined how his Queen would be like to be able to handle all the responsibilities for being a Royal. For being the Queen. As he learned more about what the Queen did or the effects of the Queen on the land, he grew more and more entranced at what he thought was a magical person.

 

He wondered about his Queen and in the end just accepted a trail of thought that his Queen was the best person to ever be. With that in mind, he threw himself into his studies. For two years he studied hard and took all his learning seriously for the Queen that he was to marry. After all, if you were going to be with the most perfect person, then you needed to make sure that you would be able to at least stand near them. He didn’t want the figure of the Queen to look at him and then be disappointed. That would hurt much too much.

 

The future King became more and more entranced with the idea of his Queen as the months went by and soon he was starting to cut himself off from things outside of his studies. It started slowly, with him cutting short on his play time to study, and then slowly filling the time he used to walk around the castle with reading more scrolls on the Queen. There was one thing that he never did though, and that was to distance himself from the rest of the Cards in the Palace. Still he never felt that he was very close to the Cards of the Palace. The maids and servants would lower their eyes and not talk to him when he walked by. The teachers that he was given were never around for long after they had finished the full lessons. Those that were constant were rather reluctant to answer him outside of the lesson or the Queen. After a while, he got used to them and then just believed that such things were normal. Then he concentrated more on his studies so that he could be better for the Queen.

 

When he was seven and at the height of his self imposed studious isolation, he received a strange visitor.

 

“Oi kid. You sure know how to study” a voice came from the window of his study room. He was shocked and surprised. It was to be expected though, his study was at the top of a tower, a few stories up! For now, the future King just stared at the red eyes and the white hair of the Card who was effortlessly sitting at his window while questions raced through his mind. Who was he? Why was he here? How did he manage to climb up all the way without getting caught? Or getting injured? Was he crazy? What did he want? All those thoughts came and stayed there as he stared silently at the other wide eyed and nervous.

 

He watched the other for around a minute and saw the cocky grin on the albino slowly slide off to be replaced with nervous and hesitant worry. “Oi kid…?” he heard him ask. That was what made him snap out of his shock.

 

“You… who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here? What do you want? Why did nobody notice you?” he demanded shakily knowing full well that if the other was a dangerous person and a kidnapper, he was doomed. 

 

The guy just laughed and then hopped in, making the future king skittle back. The future king eyed the new comer up and down as he listened to what the other was saying.

 

“Simply put, I am the Joker! Chameleon of the Nations and the one who would go anywhere and everywhere he pleases! And you best respect me, kid, because I'll be important in your life” 

 

The future king stared at him for a while. He knew of the Joker. He had read him in books. The Joker was like a chameleon, able to play any part that he wished and to go through all the kingdoms without restrictions. But what he was doing here was still a qustions that was not answered and he aked it again.

 

“aw come on kid. I saw you being boring and dull with those scrolls all around and then I thought to myself, this kid needs a life! And now I'm here!” he said boisterously and grinned at him. 

 

“....but I like it here.” the future king said. 

 

“You just dont know any better” was the response and suddenly the future king found himself pulled out of the window. He screamed of course, but it was muffled by the Joker's loud laugher. With him as the only safety, the future king grabbed onto the Joker as tightly as he could and prayed that he would not die an early death before he had even met his Queen. 

 

He only opened his eyes when he felt the hand pet his head in comfort and the absence of wind. There were in the garden of the palace and they were not dead. He looked around and found himself at the palace garden. He looked at the window where he was before and figured out the way the joker managed to survive. There was a net there. In his panic, he did not feel the bouncing of the net and jumping off. He was both relieved and angry at that though. He was just about to demand to be put down when the place doors burt open and his servants ran out screaming his name.

  
“Whoops, looks like it's time to go!” the Joker said and ran to a waiting horse and galloped off all while still keeping a tight vice grip on the future king.

 

At first he struggled, then he got tired and stopped. When he gave up and looked around, he had to gasp in wonder. They were in a very very green field where the plants were all so beautiful and taken care of. It seemed like everything was in their respective places and arranged in such a way that they would show off the best of them. He was so entranced that he did not notice that they had stopped until the Joker spoke. 

 

“Pretty isnt it? The gardeners here really know how to do their stuff” he said slipping down and putting him down on the neatly trimmed grass.

 

Once his legs touched the ground, the future king forgot every reason that he should not be here and every argument against this situation. He forgot any anger to the Joker and any thought on his own study and scrolls. He took a few steps forwards and then knelt down to touch the green grass. He had never actually been to a garden before, not even the palace garden except to quickly go form one place of the palace to the other. He did not spot any of those structures that stood out against the nature like his own palace in the garden. To him, this garden was the main attraction rather then a piece of embellishment of a building. Nothing was out of place and everything went seamlessly and harmoniously together. He immediately felt relaxed.

 

Not even paying attention to the joker, he moved to a little stream where crystal clear water was and saw the pretty spotted fish swim though the currents with wide eyed wonder. Cautiously he reached out for them and was more surprised at what he felt. It was water yes... But it was not the stale and stationary water that he had come to known from the pots of the palace. This water was cool and refreshing. It was lighter and heavier at the same time and it felt alive in a way that he could not explain. Without much thought and caught in the wonder, he thrust both his hands in the water to feel it and gave a joyous laugh at what he felt. He pushed his hand further in to pick up a few small pebbles that were made smooth and rounded by the constant currents and held them out to examine them. “It's so beautiful....” he breathed in wonder. 

 

He put the pebble in his pocket and then looked around to explore more of this nature that he had known but had never actually experienced for the first time. Running around, he had no cares and worried about any kingly expectations or what was the next thing to do after he had finished a scroll. There was no lessons or tests or scrolls or needing to sit up straight all the time. For the first time in a long while, the future king looked and acted like a child as he laughed and played and became curious as the nature around him. Everything was interesting, from the grass, to the trees, to the flowers, or the insects around. He did not even notice the Joker watching him carefully to ensure that nothing that was dangerous would spoil the fun. When it was dark, his tummy started to grumble and he paused for a while and fell into the grass. 

 

“I wanna eat berries” he said softly before realising that he wasnt alone when the joker laughed.

 

“I'm not surprised kid. We've been out here since the afternoon! Come on, let's get you back and you can eat and sleep in your own bed.”

 

It was not surprising by that time the Joker was no longer a threat, but instead a magical person that would take him to this enchanted land. A person who would pause his studies to show him magic. A person who brought a gift. Trust came easily for a young child not yet tainted with the darkness of life and he saw the Joker as a sort of brother perhaps. 

 

“will we come back here?” he asked softly still hesitant to leave. At the nod in reply though, he beamed widely, ignoring now his cheeks strained to accommodate the smile. He was much to happy to care about it. Instead he went into the Joker's open arms and they returned to the castle with laugher and good feelings. He talked a lot to the Joker about the place that he was still entranced with, and the Joker continued to listen with a fond smile on his face, giving him the time and attention that the future King did not know he was starved for. 

 

Surprisingly, when they came back the whole palace welcomed back. There was no protests about them being away and for so long and the Joker was invited to eat with the future King. The future King of course didnt question it, for why should he? Everything was going so well that he need not think about anything wrong. With the Joker now welcomed and having dinner with him, the promise of going to the forresty area again and the thought of something to look forward to, the future king spent his night happy and satisfied, falling asleep without a fuss as his body, tired from all the sudden exercise of running around the place took a rest.

 

From then on, every Friday the Joker would arrive at the castle to bring the future king out and away to explore. They went from forests to fields and soon the Joker also joined in with the play. During that time, the future King also made a lot of discoveries from the wealth of knowledge generously provided by the other. The joker told him of mushrooms and what was safe and not. The Joker coached him about animals, which were dangerous and how to deal with them. Sometimes, the Joker also pulled him to a field to teach him how to sword fight.

 

The future King especially like to the lessons about fighting. After all, in the Palace, the advisers there seemed to be too afraid of hurting him. Yes, the Joker's lessons really hurt and he was really strict, but somehow he knew that it was better then what he would have learned from just the Palace.

 

With every day that they spent together, the two became closer and closer. The future King truly admired the Joker and appreciated all that was given. As he grew older, his respect for him grew as well. He knew that the Joker was teaching him things that he would never have been taught inside the castle walls like how to ensure to be fit and to exercise. Or how to properly fight. For one, he was never taught properly as the advisor and masters were always too afraid of injuring him. The Joker had no qualms about that at all. At first he was rather insulted, but he soon saw the improvement and how this style was so much more better for improvement.

 

By the time he was nine years old, he would hear nothing bad of the Joker and viewed him as an older brother that he cared dearly for. Someone who supported him and actually cared for who he was. He was a constant in his life and he was someone that took care of him fully whether in meals or in schedules that were too tight or general advice. He was no longer alone and unseen excpet for his rank. He did not know how much he needed this, but the change in his demeanour was visible to everyone in the palace and they all silently thanked the Joker for this growth.

 

Of course, at nine years old, he soon started to wonder who the joker was and why he was so special. It was not that he was ungrateful, but when talking to the other once, he had just realised how little he knew of his elder brother. That night he went to search more information about the Joker, something he surely should have done the first day that he met, but he always postponed because he was afraid that he would find something that he didnt like. 

 

When it was dark and the Palace was getting ready for sleep, the future king sat at his bedchamber and pulled out a scroll about the card he started to read the log about the most recent Joker. He smiled as he read the wonderful things about him. 

 

_The Jokers all have a very special character and trait about them. They are the only cards that are able to cross borders without a hitch and they also have the responsibility of just taking notes on the royals of all the thrones. The current Joker has been a Joker for many years and has been noted to be exceptional in fulfilling his purpose and destiny. A fun loving trickster that loved to enjoy life. He had a brother that was the future King of Hearts-_

 

The future King stopped there. “....had....?” he asked softly to the empty room. 

 

He put that scroll away and took out a bigger scroll that he had not yet finished concerning the history of the Hearts.

 

_When the world was born and everyone was given a place in this world, there were Two Royal Children who were destined to rule their kingdom. They were known as the Queen and the King of the Kingdom Hearts. Both destined individuals were brought up with the intention to rule the country, though they way they were brought up and shown to the Kingdom were different._

 

_The King would be brought up in the open, right in the house that he would rule in. He would from young be known throughout the Kingdom as the King, no matter his age as it is his destiny. Still, though he is known as the King and destined to be the King, he shall not sit on the throne until he is ready to rule it with a sense of justice and peace, but also the strength and tenacity to wield the country to greater heights._

 

_The Queen would be brought up in the place of their Origins, knowing of their destiny but not at sully entwined with it as the King. Only those around the Queen and those who were there at the Queen’s birth would know who the Queen is. The Queen would be revealed to the Kingdom once the King is able to wield it, and be the deadly knife of the Kingdom, as well as the kind and gentle flower that the Kingdom would need._

 

_The King and Queens relationship would not start until both of them have matured. On their thrones their roles are set to support each other in every way so as to make the proud Kingdom Hearts prosper and bloom. Between morals and actions, they would have to work together to make decisions for all of us._

 

_ The King’s name is- _

 

The future King's eyes widened slightly. That was not his name... That was not what he wanted his name to be either. Apparently he was a second future King and the first one was dead... And the First one was the Joker's brother...

 

So what did that make him...? A replacement....?

 

His heart sank at the thought of him being just something to take the place of another. A copy. A fake. He looked down the scroll to see if there was a picture engraved and painted on the scroll and there was. It was not him.

 

It was a person similar to him, but not him. Blue eyes, blond hair, same facial structure.. It was almost him… But he had grown up while the picture had not. He was already nine, but this person was still a child who looked like he was seven.

 

His head spun with the thought of there being another king before him and his self doubt started to rise when he thought about his relationship with the one he had trusted enough to call brother. Was it all fake then....? 

 

A familiar voice broke though his thoughts.

 

“Oi, kid, you gotta get some sleep or else I'll whoop you in the spar tomorrow!” came the cheerful voice of the Joker when he entered but it halted when the other saw his face.

 

“Kid...? you okay...?” the Joker asked hesitantly.

 

“Who is the previous future king of hearts. You know him. It's in the records.” he demanded softly, his voice holding a slight tremble with apprehension of hearing the worst.

 

He could see the Joker’s eyes widen at the picture and sadness flash through them.

 

“Yeah kid. I know him.” He said softly, and due to that tone, the Future King could do nothing but look at him lost and confused, pleading with his eyes to make sense out of the world.

The Joker sighed and shook his head. “sorry, but I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later though” he said and disappeared out of the room.

 

The future King stared at where he once was. He bit hit lip. Was that it..? Was that all that he was going to know..? The Joker ran away when he asked, so did that mean that he was really just a replacement...? He stared at the ground and willed his eyes to not water but he failed. Hating the situation, he tried to think of something else. Since it was late at night, he was not going to be able to pester the servants or the advisers to get this off his mind. He also knew that if he asked about this, then he would definitely not be answered. Just like his questions about the Queen. He bit his lip more and then put the scroll away before moving to bed and trying to sleep while ignoring the coldness in his chest.

 

The next morning, he changed the still damp pillow covers and tried to wash away the remains of red in his eyes. Despite his sleep he still felt tired and lethargic. Looking at the door, he knew he would need to get up soon or someone would be sent to wake him up. He didn't want to be seen as weak. Especially not if that was the reason for the other future King's disappearance. He didn't want...

Shaking his head, he moved to do his usual daily morning rituals, trying to keep his face as usual, though he tried to please his tutors more and work harder on his activities. His heart was not in it though, and he yearned for someone or something that he would be able to lean on, even if his questions were not answered. At least something to tell him that he was not replaceable...

He cursed himself quietly when only through half the day his tutors told him to simply go back to his chambers to have the day to himself. Once he may have been happy for the free time and used it well to do his research on his Queen or the mystery of the Joker, but today he could only think that despite his efforts, his tutors noticed his listlessness. What would happen if he would not be able to go back to being the way he was...? He started to chew his lip again. Curling up on the bed, he fell asleep again, but this time he was smart enough to put a layer of cloth to catch his insecurities as he slept.

When he woke up, he blinked at something laying right in front of him. It was a small short scroll tied in a red ribbon that was slightly muted then his usual red ribbon that tied his scrolls. Ribbon colours did symbolize status and he frowned trying to remember what that shade of colour meant. It was just as rich as his own, meaning very high status, but that's all he could remember. He frowned. Just as he thought, he was a horrible student. He was definitely going to be replaced, he thought bitterly, to tired to feel that insecure. With a small sigh, he unrolled the scroll.

  
  


_ _ Stay strong, my little future King _ _

_ _ You are not alone, and you are here to stay _ _

_ _ Answers will come soon _ _

_ The future king blinked at the scroll, heart filling with hope and wonder. Did he have a guardian angel...? It had to be right...? Who else would have known what was going on in his thoughts and gone to write him something like this..? He looked at the letter again, eyes wide in awe and wonderment. He looked to where a signature would have been. A small intricate Q was there, resting delicately on the page. _

Q...? Did it mean...? No... It couldn't possibly...

He shook his head trying to dispel the thought. It was silly to think of such a thing, but he couldn't help but hope. Even when his mind told him it was silly, his heart still believed. He was smiling again and moved to hug the little scroll before gasping and smoothing it out, hoping he had not done too much damage to it. He gently rolled up the scroll, his whole body feeling warm as he gently stroked the parchment gently and tenderly, afraid to do this piece of wonder any more harm. His own...

Then he remembered the promise in the scroll. Answers...? To which...? He blinked again. He had so many questions and what answer could he have..?

There was a knock on the door and his head snapped towards it. "Y-Yes..?" he asked softly moving to hide away the scroll. A head popped in and red eyes looked at him apologetically. "hey kid" he said. "can I come in...?"

The future King blinked. "Bother...?" he asked and nodded before finally remembering how he deflected his questions too and looked away not really knowing what to say or feel. For one, he felt angry because he was like the others, keeping him in the dark. For another... he could still feel the sting in his heart when he asked him who he was and what was going on, needing some kind of support. But he turned away... "... What are you doing here?" he asked softly looking at him.

The joker winced slightly at the colder and more subdued attitude. "kid... I want to talk to you about yesterday." he said softly moving to sit himself on the bed. The future king looked up at him in question.

The joker frowned again. "You know I love you, right kiddo? Not in the weird way! Like, you're a brother to me."

The future king just blinked. "Weird way...?" he asked

"Uhhhh... Like when two fully grown cards like each other, that kind of love... It's not a bad thing, it's just... going to be very weird if it was between us..." the joker said

"Love of two fully grown cards... Please tell me...?" the future king asked, his curiosity growing again.

"well... you know... when you think the other is really nice and you want to spend the rest of your life with them and they care for you and you care for them and they make you feel all nice and warm and fuzzy..." the Joker said awkwardly, scratching his head in embarrassment

"... hairy...?" The future king did not get it at all

"Nevermind!" The joker said, wanting to move on from this subject, afraid it would move on to 'but why cant you love me like that?' and make it very awkward for him indeed. "I'm here to talk to you about yesterday... you know... when you asked me about the other King..." He said softly, sadness appearing in his eyes again.

It was only then that the future king noticed it. He wondered why he had not realised it before. Was the Joker sad about something...? Did he disappoint him...? His blue eyes widened and then looked down. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, hands holding the sheets around him tightly. He missed the Joker looking at him in surprise and guilt

"what..? No..! No, you don't have to be sorry for anything" the Joker said moving to ruffle his hair and pushing his chin up for eye contact. "listen here kid. You were just curious, and very confused because you found out you may not be the only king of Hearts right?"

The future king gave a slow nod.

"It's natural to want answers for that! If it were me, I'd be banging down doors till someone gets me what I need to know" The Joker said with a laugh. "You don't need to be sorry for something that is a natural reaction"

The future King still frowned. He did not want to really say anything and just believe that he didn't do anything wrong, but he was always told that to be a responsible Card he needed to say it as it was. He glanced to where he hid the scroll, trying to draw some strength from it. "But I made you sad..."

The Joker was silent for a long while. Then sighed. "It's not really you that made me sad." he said softly. "is more of missing the memories and the time..." and started to explain.

 

There was a previous King, a long time ago. He was studious and serious, but he was also infatuated with a card that he was not supposed to be infatuated with. And really, he was! He would stare at that card for hours on end and skip lessons to get the card to teach him to paint. He would give the card his share of his food and was completely enamoured.

 

But the King started to become sick. He had a terrible illness. An illness that could not be cured. It was something unheard of in all the Kingdoms. A dying future King.

 

There were any speculations about why he became sick. Some thought it was due to an injury because he was in a battle. Some thought that it was because he was connected to the land and the lad was doing badly thus he did too. Others thought that it was because he was reaching Kingship too fast. But the Joker thought differently. The Joker thought it was heartsickness due to not being able to see the card that he loved so dearly. That was what killed him.

 

The joker looked at the future king with a slightly pained smile. “I guess you know then right? That he was my little brother...” he said with a sigh moving to the future king and pausing when he moved away from him.

 

“So that means I... I'm just...”

 

“No!” came the clear and defined shout that make the future king jump in shock. He looked up to the angry red eyes of the Joker that was staring at him in horror.

 

“Dont you ever think that! You're not him, and I know that very well. You're not him. I know you. I know You. He's my little brother yea, but you... you're by baby brother too.... arnt you....?” he asked, the strength of his voice getting progressively softer and weaker at the end as he looked away. “dammit kid... I know I shouldnt have kept this from you... but I dont want you to think that I took you as my family just because I lost....” he sighed and shook his head, shoulders slumped and suddenly looking very tired.

 

The future king was suddenly filled with sadness and compassion for the other, as well as a little guilt for bringing up the topic in such a bad way. When he thought about it, the other didnt seem to judge him at all.. He was probably being harsh. With child like simplicity he just moved to the slightly hunched figure and gave him a hug, smiling slightly when he was slowly hugged back. This was the one person he could not afford to lose. He could forgive the other. He could understand. But he also learned that even the people you hold closest to you can hide things from you. Things that can make you hurt. But he also learned that it was okay because they didnt mean to, and sometimes people hurt others when they are hurt. He grew a little that day, but he bond between them was not strained. If anything, the future King seemed to want the joker to be around him more.  _ Look at me for me. Please look at me for me.  _ But he also wanted the Joker to depend on him more as well.  _ I am not your brother, but I know that I sometimes remind you of him. I dont mind because you're my brother and I want you to be happy. Maybe you could share the sadness?  _

 

The Joker soon started to also tell the future king more about himself and from there the bond between the brothers strengthened. Trust regrew and solidified. It was not just the future king that depended on the Joker, but soon the joker shared some of his troubles and the future king did what he could to support his elder brother. Whatever it was, they were still family and they would stick together. Mistakes were meant to be leaned from and then moved on, and that was what they slowly did. The future king learned that sometimes the people closest to you can keep information, but he also learned that sometimes it was because they were waiting for someone to come and share the information with forcefully or not. And when you were strong enough, you could help and you would become closer and that trust is easier given when both sides trust each other. When they were as close as close can be, the future King looked at the Joker.

 

“Hey Bruder...? Do you know the Queen of hearts?”

 

 


End file.
